Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for completely separating from the carcass of a gutted poultry body breast fillets that have already been partially detached from the carcass, in particular with an apparatus with the steps: guiding of the carcass with the already partially detached breast fillets hanging down from the breast bone of the carcass into the area of an apparatus for completely separating the breast fillets from the breast bone, threading the breast bone of the carcass between two guiding elements lying next to one another and at a distance from one another, guiding of the carcass in the direction of two separating means arranged at a distance from one another, threading of the breast bone between the separating means and complete separation of the breast fillets by means of the separating means protruding upwards out of the guiding elements.
Such apparatuses and methods are normally used in the handling and processing of animal bodies. The aforementioned apparatus is normally part of a processing apparatus for processing slaughtered animal bodies, with animal bodies understood to also include animal body parts. The processing apparatus is in particular set up for the handling and processing of poultry (e.g. chicken, turkey, etc.), namely for the filleting of breast caps or front halves. The processing apparatus, in particular for removing the meat from gutted bodies of slaughtered poultry without extremities, comprises several processing stations and tools arranged in a processing line as well as a driven, rotating conveyor with holding apparatuses arranged on it in a row along the processing line. The transport of the animal bodies through the processing apparatus and guiding the same past the processing stations and tools takes place by means of these holding apparatuses, which are also called transport saddles.
A processing apparatus or line has at least such processing stations or respectively tools by means of which the breast fillets (main fillet with or without tender fillet) are partially detached from the carcass through cutting and/or scraping so that the breast fillets are finally still fastened to the carcass or respectively connected with it in the area of the breast bone. The animal bodies saddled on the transport saddle are normally transported upside down at least in the area of the apparatus for completely separating the breast fillet such that the breast bone points downward. The transport of the animal bodies takes place in the direction of the apparatus for completely separating the breast fillets with the wishbone of the carcass in front so that the breast bone with a leading, thorn-like section reaches the apparatus for completely separating the breast fillets from the carcass. Moreover, the anatomical uniqueness thereby consists in that the breast bone of animal bodies saddled on the transport saddle runs backwards and diagonally upwards opposite the transport direction T of the animal bodies. In this position, in which the breast fillets hang down on both sides of the breast bone, the animal body reaches the apparatus for completely separating the breast fillets from the carcass, wherein the breast fillets lie against one another at least in the rear, trailing area of the breast bone under formation of a fold between the breast fillets and the breast bone.
In practice, such apparatuses are known in which the guiding means as a rigid element enables a guiding of the carcasses and the breast fillets up to the entry of the breast bone (also called the keel bone in general language use due to the keel-shaped progression of the breast bone) or respectively of the leading tip of the breast bone between the separating means. Both guiding elements forming the guiding means are distanced from one another and receive the breast bone of the carcass between each other. The breast fillets progress—with the breast bone between the guiding elements—below the guiding elements, while the remaining carcass body progresses above the guiding elements. As soon as the poultry body reaches the separating means, the breast fillets are pressed together or respectively pushed together. In other words, the simultaneous guiding and cutting of the breast fillets lead to the breast fillets being folded together. This effect is intensified—in particular due to the aforementioned anatomical uniqueness of the breast bone—starting from the leading end of the breast bone up to the trailing end. This results in cutting errors, which lead on one hand to losses in yield and on the other hand to inadequate qualities of the separated breast fillets.